The First Time
by UsagiRicky
Summary: Green has a secret love for Red. Smutsmutmsutmsmut. And yes I'm a guy.


Red's Perspective: It was a regular Saturday as me and Green awkwardly sat together watching TV in my room, in complete silence. We never really spoke to each other too much because either we hated each other or we never got to see each other. So naturally my mom decided to make us into "friends", but me and Green would never want to. So we just sat there. The awkward silence broke when surprisingly Green told me "I'm really bored." So I just replied. "Eh." He glared at me as my eyes widened with fear.  
I hid behind the couch cushion hoping he would ignore me but he just told me "Tch. I just wanted to start a conversation, no need to be so rude…"

Green's Perspective: I felt offended as he replied so abruptly and non- enthusiastically. I was put off by it but I couldn't help but look at him, so shy and timid, hiding behind a cushion like that. To be honest, I might have pretended to hate him all these years but in the inside I have feelings for him. I don't actually hate him, he hates me. I don't know how to get my feelings across to him, but this is my chance. "Do you actually hate me?" He gave no answer until he thought it out. He said, "Well… Maybe. But you could prove whether or not I don't like you."

Red's Perspective: "Spill it out, Green. I've seen your notebook and saw the entries about me. I have a question for you too: Do you really love me as much as you say?" Green blushed and his eyes widened and his pupils constricted. His eyes were a wonderful green. I want to get to know him as much as possible. "So get to know me… through me." I tugged on his leather jacket and pulled him closer as he resisted. I put my hands through his shirt and felt his slightly muscular body. I pulled the jacket and shirt off, revealing his warm, lightly tanned body. "Don't try to resist this… let's just call it your 'present'…"  
He stopped and relaxed as I took off my vest and shirt too. It felt slightly awkward but good at the same time, knowing that he is doing this… for me…

Green's Perspective: I wanted this. I wanted this forever… He felt his hands around my chest. His hands were so smooth and soft so I pulled him closer… and closer until he touched my body. Oh it felt the best. He took off his pants and noticed my body getting colder, so as an act of courtesy, to put my jacket back on for me. I blushed and saw his stiff, hard erection. I wanted him to take off his boxers, but he was teasing me and waited for like a minute until he took them off. The rock hard member sprang out and was a surprising 7 inches. Wow. He knew what I wanted to do.

Red's Perspective: "Put your mouth on it, Now." I knew saying that was really awkward but it was a way to get him to do something. His head lunged forward, licking the head of my dick in small circles. Fuck. I needed this. Then he pushed forward and he went up and down on me, his head bobbing up and down. Wow. He's hot. I wanted more. I pushed his head forward, feeling his soft, luscious hair. He was about to choke but instead he just deepthroated me. Oh my god. This was the best feeling. This could go on for hours, but it was almost over… "I- I'm gonna cum!" He swallowed only a gulp of it and the rest fell all onto our clothes and most importantly- his body. "I- I I'm sorry… this is my first time… please don't rush…" as he gasped for air. "Idiot… you can do anything to me…. And wow… you're really good at this anyways." I replied.

Green's Perspective: I looked down, feeling ashamed, but he held my head up high. He made me feel confident, that's why I love him so much. He held my hand and brought it over to his heart. I felt it beating. He took off my pants and boxers and held my cock. I was confused, but if felt good. He stroked it and went faster and faster…. When I was just about to cum, he put his mouth to me and started sucking. It felt the best. Then, I said, "Red! I think… I'm gonna c-cum!" He was holding still and it spurted all over his face and body… that was hot. The licked this fingers and said, "Wanna try something… new?"

Red's Perspective: I made him bend over the table as I went and got the lube. I put it all over his soft, round ass- and he held still like a good boy. I slid two fingers in and the jumped and succumbed after. I took it out and put my hard member in there. I slid it back and forth and made Green rock back and forth. He made sounds of pains and pleasure.

Green's Perspecitve: "Anh! R-red! It's too big for me!" I was getting tight and wet all over. The placed his hands on my waist and I just embraced it. The pain turned to pleasure as he started to harshly rub my penis. "I- I think I've had enough! Maybe..!" He let out a slow moan and I felt something wet and slippery inside of me. I never felt this way.

"You know… you were great. I never knew I could love you like this… please. Take me with you…" Red said. We looked at the white cloudy splashes everywhere, on the floor, the counter, out clothes, and ourselves. "I love you, Red…." I said softly.

We cuddled as he said, "We can clean up later… I love you too, Green."


End file.
